Port of Gray's Harbor No. 5
Port of Gray's Harbor No. 5 is a type of 2-8-2 'Mikado' steam locomotive. It was built by the H. K. Porter Company in 1924 for the Carlton & Coast Railroad. By the 1920's the loggers needed larger and more powerful locomotives to haul longer trains. The Porter decided to try and compete in this market and began building larger 2-6-2 Prairie tender - type locomotives and then 2-8-2 Mikado tender-type locomotives. The Porter #5 is one of the largest Porter locomotives ever constructed. She was ordered new by the Carlton & Coast Railroad to haul logs out of the Oregon Coast Range down to the town of Carlton, Oregon. An order was placed for the Porter and it arrived in Carlton sometime in mid 1924 and was immediately put to work. Presumably, this was the reason Flora renumbered the Porter to No. 55, the road number it would retain the rest of its days on the Carlton & Coast Railroad. The #5 was now restored by the MRSR in the early 1980’s to take passengers on a route from Elbe to Mineral and the old tender was replace to A Vanderbuilt-style tender. Back in 1989 the locomotive was running some celebratory excursions for the state of Washington the same year when SP 4449 was also participating in the same events. Later that year the Vanderbuilt-style tender has the "Great Northern Railway" logo on display for the excursion. Today this locomotive is still at the MRSR but it has been taken out of service, apparently because its boiler is due for a Federally mandated refit. Trivia In 1940 the C&C RR was abandoned and the big Porter was sold to the Port of Grays Harbor to use it in switching the docks in Hoquiam, Washington. The Port changed her road number to #5. When the Port switched to diesels the #5 was put up for sale. In the 1950's While most steam locomotives retired and they were scrapped, #5 was more fortunate. An order was placed for the Porter and it arrived in Carlton sometime in mid 1924 and was immediately put to work. The original road number was No. 11 and Sometime after 1924, Flora purchased a 1914 Baldwin 2-8-2 (s/n 41229) that also came with the road No. 11. A Vanderbuilt-style tender that once served the Northwestern Pacific RR in California was acquired and is currently used behind this unique piece of logging history. Because of her power and durability, Porter #5 has been one of the main workhorses for the MRSR since returning to service. She is currently schedule for major undercarriage work in 2004 or 2005. No. 5 is one of the largest locomotives built by the H. K. Porter Company in Pittsburgh, PA. In may of 1999, 2000, and 2001 it doubleheaded with Hammond Lumber Co. No. 17 This was the first steam locomotive, and Mikado to operate on the Mt. Rainier Scenic RR. The engine was built for the Carlton & Coast Railroad in Carlton, Oregon and later went to the Port of Grays Harbor. The locomotive is put in storage at the Mineral repair shop in Mineral, WA. Gallery Mrsr 5.jpg|No 5 is put in storage Rayo4501.jpg|No. 5 is hiding behind a passenger car MRSR11006.jpg|No. 5 with all the MRSR equipment MtRainierRailfan2.jpg|No. 5 is doubleheading with Hammond Lumber Co. No. 17 MRSR No 5.jpg|No. 5 is making a run in 1986 RTloading.jpg|No. 5 is passing a Backhoe Loader Sssfssstevsegfhgffsdpool.jpg|No. 5 is climbing up a hill 5onbridge.jpg|No. 5 is crossing a bridge 2012012219252309.jpg|No. 5 is blowing the mud ring 5 wheels.jpg|the wheels of the locomotive Mrsr 5 whistle.jpg|the locomotive's whistle Mrsr5.jpg|the locomotive's boiler view Cowcatcher.jpg|the locomotive's cowcatcher 5smokestack.jpg|the locomotive's smokestack, and dome 5in1997.jpg|No. 5 is hauling a special train in the fall of 1997 Steamthjkljkljkrainhjk11.jpg|No. 5 is hauling the regular train on the Mt. Rainer Scenic RR. RT5pulls.jpg|No. 5 is hauling a log train 117381578144d5ec4d938b.jpg|the locomotive was running a celebratory excursion for the state of Washington in 1989. Sssfssstevsegfhgffsdposol.jpg|No. 5 with passenger cars 5withacaboose.jpg|No. 5 with a caboose Steamtrain11.jpg|No. 5 with an Open Air Gondola Category:2-8-2 Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:American Locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:Porter locomotive